


Desire me

by Mirishka



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirishka/pseuds/Mirishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is after 'beginnings' - sort of carries on from there.  I would like to thank my friend insanekittie19 for assistance on this. i had trouble with a little bit and she was kind enough to give me a great line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire me

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Desire me**   
> 

  
**Desire me**   


Amelia had been feeling particularly cheerful since her and Ronon had their amazing night of passion. They had agreed that for now, it would be better to keep their relationship a secret. Her application to join the team could be affected and so it was Ronon's suggestion that they wait until after the selection before announcing their involvement. Amelia agreed, she knew that their relationship was only just beginning and was still floating around to be bothered about anyone else knowing. She was quite a private person and didn't feel the need to share her business with anyone just yet. Although, it was quite a coupe getting her hands on Ronon Dex, once the other females on Atlantis knew, she would be the envy of them all.

Ronon had just returned to Atlantis from another off world mission with Sheppard. Though their friendship was strong and they could trust and rely on each other, Ronon wasn't quite ready to tell Sheppard that he and Amelia were seeing each other, besides, it was still early and these things could easily finish just as they had began. He thought it better to wait a while. However, he had been very happy with himself the last couple of days and Sheppard wasn't dumb, he usually knew when Ronon had got laid and it was only a matter of time before he figured out who the lucky lady was.

They headed back to their quarters to freshen up before attending Rodney's birthday bash, which was being held in the mess hall. It wasn't going to be a lavish affair, just some nibbles and beer, wine etc. Rodney, for some strange reason was feeling the need to share his latest birthday celebration and wanted to throw a party, maybe he was feeling relieved that they all managed to survive the recent attack from Michael and his goons and just needed to celebrate.

After Amelia's shift, she hurried back to her quarters to prepare for the party. Whilst she knew she wasn't going with Ronon, once there, it would be safe for them to chat together without arousing any suspicions. She felt she needed to show Ronon how feminine she could look out of her uniform and had raided the depths of her wardrobe to find the perfect dress.

Ronon and Sheppard had arrived together; they greeted Rodney and wished him 'many happy returns' then almost raced each other to the beer. They were both in high spirits and after a short time, the room was starting to fill up with Rodney's friends and collegues. Ronon's attention was drawn to the doorway. Amelia had just arrived and was wearing the sexiest, hottest dress he had ever seen. A deep choral fabric clung to her curvaceous body. Only one shoulder was covered by the dress and her bare skin glistened, as if dusted with starlight. The hem was above her knee's and at an angle, showing more thigh on one side that the other. Ronon almost drooled. She looked fantastic.

Sheppard had realized Ronon had stopped yammering and turned to look at him, realizing his chatting had stopped as his jaw was almost touching the floor, examined the room to see what had caught his attention so poignantly. It wasn't long before he spotted the mirage as it slowly and deliberately began moving towards them. As Amelia drew closer, her eyes were fixed intently at Ronon. She looked seriously hot. The look on Ronon and Sheppard's face confirmed it too.

"Hi" she looked at Ronon first, then to Sheppard.

Both Ronon and Sheppard replied at exactly the same time "HI!"

Smirking to herself Amelia asked if there was any beer left, Sheppard almost fell over himself to reach behind to pick up a beer from the bucket, he opened it and handed it over to her. Ronon turned to look at Sheppard and scowled at him, it was at that moment that Sheppard just realized why Ronon had been so chipper these last few days. _You are so fucking lucky!_

"I see Mr. Woolsey is trying to attract my attention, I'll just go and see what he wants," Sheppard lied, looking at Ronon with a smirk. "Excuse me Amelia" he bowed slightly to her as he left.

Ronon smirked back at Sheppard and watched him leave. Turning back to Amelia, "you look amazing"

"Thanks" she blushed.

"You know I heard they are making a decision tomorrow about the replacement for Teyla, I'll keep my fingers crossed for you, and if they ask for any suggestions, I will give them my honest opinion"

Amelia stared at Ronon intently, she wasn't sure what that meant but didn't push for an explanation. Taking a sip of her beer, she checked around the room to see if anyone had noticed them together. There were a couple of people staring but wasn't sure if it was because they had never seen her in a dress before or if it was because her and Ronon were together. Either way, she didn't much care, all that mattered to her right now, was whether she was going to get Ronon alone later.

"You realize that Sheppard has probably guessed already, about us I mean"

Smiling and then giving a little giggle Amelia just shook her head, "I have no doubt of that"

Ronon looked quizzically at her "what's so funny?" then realizing that the look on his face must have been a dead give away before bursting out laughing. The two of them saw the funny side of the situation, it wasn't going to be a problem, but they just felt that there was no point in advertising just in case it didn't work out. However, the bulge in Ronon's pants was saying otherwise. Already his mind was wandering and the thought of slipping his hands up her dress to rip of her underwear and shove his cock inside her was making it more and more difficult to concentrate.

Without any care if anyone was watching, Ronon moved closer to Amelia, his eyes were wide and mischievous. He whispered in a throaty voice as he bent forward and nuzzled his mouth close to her ear "You're driving me insane"

Feeling his hot breath against her neck was enough to send shivers up Amelia's spine; he was so close to her right now it made her tingle between her thighs. Her natural instinct was to run her tongue along his neck before sucking and nipping at his flesh but given their surroundings fought hard to resist the urge.

As Ronon regained his posture, he flicked the tip of his tongue against her neck, just enough to tease and encourage her, letting out a low moan as he did.

Amelia's eyes followed Ronon's as he looked up and down her body, his tongue was beckoning her to come and play as it teetered at the edge of his mouth before running along his lower lip like a serpent, slippery and wet. _I can't resist this for much longer._ The teasing was driving Amelia's heart rate up; she really wanted to be alone with Ronon and was already thinking of where she would like his tongue to be. Letting out a quiet sigh as she looked into his dreamy eyes she had no idea how much longer she could wait.

Deciding she couldn't, Amelia put down her half drunk bottle of beer on the table behind Ronon. Without a single word, she turned and walked towards the door. Ronon, totally bemused, wondered what he had done. As Amelia approached the door she turned and looked back at Ronon, running her hands over her hips as if smoothing out a crinkle, she paused for a moment before turning back to face the door and carried on out.

Ronon's mind finally caught up and before the signal reached his already throbbing cock, he was practically sprinting to the door. When he left the mess hall Amelia was already half way up the corridor heading towards her quarters. Ronon checked back over his shoulder to make sure there was no one else around before turning his attention to catching up with her. Just as she was within eyesight of her quarters, Ronon had come up behind her and placed his hand on her bare shoulder. Amelia wasn't startled but relieved he had taken the hint and followed her. She turned to face him and looked up with a smile so big that Ronon couldn't help but smile back, his smile, equally as wide.

Amelia entered the room and as she turned to ensure Ronon had followed, she hit the door closure. However, before it had even closed half way, Ronon had lunged at her, half pushing and half carrying her, he didn't stop until he hit the wall. His hands were already hitching up her dress. Amelia did not object, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ronon lifted her up, his large hands grabbing her thighs before Amelia wrapped her legs tight around his waist. Their mouths were eager. Ronon's tongue was ready; delving as deep as it could, exploring every inch of her mouth. She tasted sweet, her breathing was heavy and Ronon swallowed her hotness. His passion was heated, almost frenzied. Amelia grabbed at Ronon's dreads, trying to pull him away as she gasped for breath, he eased his pressure for a moment, they stared at each other and Amelia was lost in Ronon's beautiful eyes. Letting out a sigh she pulled his face back to meet hers, kissing and sucking at his soft lips. Ronon's hands where under her dress, feeling the softness of her ass as he supported her weight. Eager fingers were already teasing at her panty line and finding their way inside. Amelia was wet and as Ronon's long fingers teased her, she moaned softly into his mouth. Pulling away from Amelia's mouth he ran his tongue over her lips, his voice was quiet "I need to taste you".

Releasing her ass from his grasp, he moved his hands forward and under her thigh. Amelia released her lock from his waist and rested one leg on the floor as Ronon knelt, lifting the other over his shoulder. Reaching for the hem of her dress, she lifted it up over her head, it was getting in the way and she wanted to watch Ronon as he pleasured her. Ronon pulled at her tiny underwear, moving it out of the way as he pressed his face close to her sex. His tongue was already exploring and licked at her labia. Amelia looked down and watched as Ronon worked his magic. Already she was cursing and unable to control her outbursts as Ronon teased her with his thumb, pushing up between her wet folds then following with his tongue.

"Oh God Ronon!"

Amelia's body was trembling, her leg was already starting to buckle and placing her hands onto Ronon's head, she tried to steady herself. Relinquishing his task Ronon pushed her leg off his shoulder. Standing up he took hold of her hands and pulled her over towards the bed. Before laying down and finding no need for him to be clothed, Amelia dispensed with his shirt. His chest was firm and hard, running her fingers across the fine hairs she teased his nipples before continuing lower. Soft belly flesh beckoned her touch and kneeling down she sucked and nipped as busy hands unfastened his pants. Pulling the fabric apart to reveal more succulent flesh Amelia traced her tongue lower. Ronon watched and eagerly assisted with the removal of his pants enabling his new lover better access.

Both of Amelia's hands took hold of Ronon's thick length, she caressed his hardness gently, stroking her soft palm up and over the sensitive tip whilst the other steadied the rod ready for her tongue to take over.

"Ugh!" Ronon threw back his head, he hissed through gritted teeth as Amelia's lips suckled at his tender crown, her tongue lapping up the pre-cum which pearled at the tip. Stroking his cock with one hand whilst her mouth mimicked her actions was sending Ronon. He found it difficult not to thrust but Amelia was already anticipating his needs and impaled her face as deep as she could onto his cock causing him to curse loudly. "FUCK!"

Quickening her pace Amelia listened to the barrage of expletives that spilled from Ronon's mouth as she sucked harder. Her hands were busy, one stroking the meat that was so deliciously tasty, assisting her mouth in its playing, whilst the other cupped his balls.

"Amelia… stop," placing his hand to her cheek. "If I cum now I won't be able to play any more." With a groan he slowly moved his hips backwards, taking himself out of his lover's mouth. Amelia ceased her actions and smiled as she looked up at Ronon. He helped her stand; wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her to meet his gaze. Placing a soft kiss over her mouth, he growled and gave her a squeeze. Edging his way closer to the bed he let her stand, guiding her body, he turned her round. Large hands traveled upwards, cupping her breasts. Ronon snuggled himself closer, his erection pushed against her as he nuzzled her neck. Leaning her head back and reaching her hand up to Ronon's face Amelia appreciated the attention. In the few days that they had together, she had come to know he was not a selfish lover and his desire to satisfy was elating.

"Lay on the bed" The Satedan whispered, nibbling at her lobe.

Turning her head to meet Ronon's her desire to kiss his soft mouth was irrepressible.

"Kiss me"

The instant the words left Amelia's lips Ronon obliged. Running his tongue across her mouth, he teased sadistically, not letting her savor his mouth for any length of time as he tormented her with short and forceful licks.

"You love to tease don't you?" Amelia sighed out.

"Want me to stop?" Ronon squeezed her already erect nipple as he asked.

"God no"

"Sure?" Slipping his tongue into her mouth, then removed it before she had a chance to suckle.

Managing to pull herself away from Ronon's heated body and taking his hand, led him onto the bed, pulling him close to lay with her. Making himself comfortable at her side, reaching one arm under her neck whilst the other ran over her soft skin he leaned in close to her face. He enjoyed watching her whilst he teased her; it seemed to be one of his favourite obsessions. The pleasure he received knowing he was satisfying his lover meant more to him than his own needs. Kissing Amelia gently and stopping to look at her eyes in between each kiss, he was already enjoying the moment. Amelia found Ronon to be unusually attentive and it made her desire for him fervent. Gently, he teased her nipple between his finger and thumb causing Amelia to let out a gentle moan. Ronon kissed her, parting her mouth open with his tongue and giving her a morsel of satisfaction. Amelia received her treat but before she could begin to savour the gift, Ronon ended the pleasure and once again watched for her reactions. She understood his game and let him play; after all, she was the one receiving all the attention.

Ronon let his hands wander, touching every part of Amelia's beautiful body he traced over her delicate flesh with his fingers. His gaze was fixed constantly on her face, swapping from staring into her eyes then turning his attention to her soft lips before giving her another taste of his tongue. Amelia was still wearing one last piece of underwear, which was soon to be removed. Taking his thumb Ronon eased it under her panty line and proceeded to push them down, Amelia helped and as his hand ran back up her legs, he reached between her thighs. His fingers danced over her wetness, making small circles over her clitoris before delving deeper between her folds. Amelia groaned and bit at her lip. Ronon smirked-it was titillating. His mouth was only millimeters away from hers.

"Feel good?"

"Hmm. Yes"

Ronon adjusted his position; he reached his leg over Amelia's and nudged it towards him, giving him better access to her pussy. His cock rested against her hip and he found himself rubbing gently against her. His long finger dipped inside her tightness, causing more moaning. Reaching her hand up to Ronon's head, she tried to bring his face closer so that she could kiss him but he wanted to watch her. Still close but just out of reach of her mouth, his tongue sneaking out to wet his lips whilst he massaged her pussy with his expert finger. He reached deep, finding the perfect spot that made Amelia gasp and push up towards his exploring digit.

"Hmmm. You like that" Ronon stated in a low husky whisper. His finger was still busy and Amelia's breathing was quickening now. Her moans and gasps where becoming louder; Ronon pushed his mouth onto hers, kissing deep and taking in her breaths.

Amelia pulled at Ronon's hair, gripping his dreads as he played inside her. His finger played her like an instrument and unable to control her thrust towards him brought her orgasm closer.

"I wanna watch you cum"

Her body was trembling; Ronon relinquished her mouth from his and watched as her orgasm hit. Seeing Amelia in raptures was giving him such a hard on. Gripping his dreads tightly whilst her fingers dug into his back, she was panting and breathing hard. Grinding her hips against Ronon's hand, she finally reached her climax. She closed her eyes, feeling Ronon's hot breath against her face as he leant closer

"Cum for me"

"Ronon….."

Amelia twitched beneath Ronon's busy hand, the intense feeling of her climax raged and ravaged her body; she bucked against him uncontrollably and continued to whimper into his mouth. Not taking his eyes away from her, he watched in ecstatic delight as he brought her to orgasm. Already he felt the need to be pleasured himself and whilst Amelia was still fighting to control her body through spasms of sheer delectation he maneuvered himself between her legs. Removing his finger, he nudged his cock into her. The sensation was unbelievable, wet and hot; the warmth enveloped his hardness as he thrust inside her. Amelia cried out and encouraged him to continue "I need you…..harder!…"

Ronon moved his arms either side of Amelia's body and fucked harder and deeper, his breathing quickened, soft grunts forced from him with each thrust into the wet pussy as ecstatic cries continued to pour from Amelia's mouth.

Whilst Amelia's orgasm had subsided her need for more only heightened Ronon's pleasure, she was hot and looked so good beneath him and with every thrust inside her, he continued to watch her. She clung to him as she rose up to meet his mouth, kissing him and teasing him with her tongue. Ronon's breathing was hard and he wasn't sure for how much longer he could hold back. Wanting to give Amelia more was his goal and he needed to hold for a little while until she was ready to cum again.

"Hmmm… you're so hot. You need to cum again?" He managed to breathe out. Amelia realizing Ronon was fighting to keep control helped herself along. Reaching between their bodies, she began to stroke herself. Ronon let out a moan at her actions and raised his hips away slightly to give her more room.

"Fuck! That's hot…" as he watched her tease and play with her clit; he continued to pump harder into her hotness.

"Oh Ronon…nearly…"

Amelia's fingers worked fast, bringing her orgasm to fruition she cried out "Harder!"

Without needed to repeat herself Ronon bade as she requested and feeling his own release he didn't hold back. "FUCK! …Oh….Fuck!"

Ceasing her playing Amelia reached both arms around Ronon's back and pulled him into her. The pleasure racked her body, the force of Ronon's thrusts shook the bed and together their cries of exaltation sang in unison as they reached new heights together.

As the intensity eased, their whines and whimpering became softer. Ronon's breathing was heavy; he rested his body for a moment before withdrawing and snuggling next to Amelia.

"Fuck, that was awesome!"

Amelia gave a giggle and turned to look at her lover, "Yes! It was!"

They reached their arms around each other and Amelia nestled herself under Ronon's arm, they were spent, for now.


End file.
